


Satisfied

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I'm using smut to promote safe and consensual sex, Light BDSM, Smut, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Please don't make me write a summary for this. It was written as a joke. Just look at the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the tags. It is also terrible quality for those of you that know what good smut is. You have been warned.

_“_ A-Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Concern was laced into James Madison’s expression as he looked towards Y/N. She nodded, repeating the answer she had already told him,

“I’m willing to try new things. Especially for those I love.” Sighing, Y/N stood up from the bed and walked over to James. “You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

“I might get out of control, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know what to do. I can make you stop. It will be okay. You wanted to do this, don’t change your mind now.”

“Sweetie, if you agree to this, it isn’t just now.”

Madison looked down at his hands to find them shaking. Y/N took his hand, absorbing the small movements. She began peppering small kisses across his chin and down to his throat. He caved, gripping her hips and letting a small moan reverberate through his throat. Once the first button of his shirt had been undone, he snapped.

Her shirt was ripped from her shoulders, the tatters of fabric on the floor unimportant. His hands tightened, keeping her close, refusing to lose her. He kissed every inch of her face, leaving a very flustered Y/N.

He slowly peeled off her clothing, noting how she was blushing and clearly nervous.   
“You don’t have to be scared, you know.” Although he wore a confident smirk, James couldn’t get rid of the clear concern he had for her. She shrunk back a bit at his gaze but tried to act as if she weren’t uneasy. He took off his clothing, going more slowly and deliberately, making sure she had every opportunity to stop him.

“You’re beautiful” He trailed off in thought, as Y/N noticed uncertainty creep back into his eyes.

“If you don’t want me to do any of this, stop me.”

She nodded her head, letting him slowly lay her back onto the comforter.

James delicately rose up and onto the bed, swinging his leg over her and positioning himself on top of her. He leaned over, covering her mouth with his and slowly moving his hands to her wrists, fingers dancing down her as he went.

His lips moved to cover her cheek down to her neck, leaving a purple mark on her shoulder. She couldn’t bite back her moan. A flash of uncertainty went through James before he continued down to her hip.

“You know how much I love hearing you, but we do have neighbors.” His eyes visually darkened, sending a shiver up Y/N’s spine as he spoke “And we both know that I’m the only one that is allowed to hear the pretty noises you make.”

She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself quiet. The lower he went with his kisses, the more she squirmed. James couldn’t help but chuckle against her skin, only making her move more. He tisked lightly, smirking up at Y/N.

Is a sudden movement, Y/N’s wrists were pinned above her head and held in place by one of his hands. Y/N’s eyes widened, shocked for a moment, but James could tell that she was certainly enjoying this.

“Can you stay for me, princess?”

“I’m not a princess.”

“Y/N…” James gave a playfully warning tone, and she nodded, blushing red.

He got up and made his way over to the short nightstand, putting on a condom and glancing to see if Y/N was being a good girl and staying in place. **  
**

She was. Of course.

“I’m not sure I want to ruin the wonderful picture before me.”

Y/N gave a small whine in response. He walked over to her, and she could practically hear his voice drop an octave.

“Who am I kidding? I am going to completely ruin you.”

He pulled up a pair of handcuffs and a black silk gag from the nightstand next to the bed, looking at her playfully.

“As much as I love you, we both know that you can’t stay quiet.”

She couldn’t stop the naive smile from gracing her face. James sifted Y/N’s head up to tie the gag, careful to not get her hair caught in it or tie it too tight. He then took the handcuffs and looped them around one of the posts in the headboard, securely putting them around her wrists.

His dominant resolve broke for a moment, a silent plea for allowance. He was never the one to be the dominant man in the room. He would stand his ground, but never try to overtake the situation. The fact that Y/N was willing to have him lead, to let him be the powerful one in the room, almost made him want to sing.

Y/N’s eyes said it all, and she nodded at him. A silent gesture of **_yes_**.

He pushed himself into her, not realizing how his subconscious had taken the movement.

Yes meant that he was seen as strong. That he was accepted. It meant that she loved him. He cherished the feeling. _He was completely and wholly loved_.

He sent out a momentary thanks for the gag, he could hear her groan and whimper beneath him. Y/N was already loud, and he couldn’t help but wonder how far her voice would reach if it wasn’t muffled.

James groaned, eyes squeezed shut and face contorted in pleasure and his fingers curling against her scalp. At the pull of her hair, more of Y/N’s moans became muffled by the gag in her mouth.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

A strained noise escaped James as Y/N bucked upward, nails scraping at his bare chest and back. She looked so needy beneath him, practically begging for him and some form of release through her actions.

James was sure that his fingers were gripping her hips so tightly that there would be bruises for a month. At the moment, neither one of them cared. He could feel them both tipping over the edge, lost in ecstasy and both of them soaking in the slight friction between them.

With one final thrust and pull of her hair, they both gave into one another, one moaning a strangled “Y/N” and the other practically screaming in pleasure behind the now soaked silk gag.

They let one another lower their heart rates before James removed the handcuffs and gag, Y/N taking gulps of air. He went over to the trash bin, disposing of the used condom and rolling back onto the bed. He sloppily pulled the covers over them, Y/N snuggling into his chest with a final hiss to his chest before she fell asleep, muttering how she loved him.

James kissed the crown of her head, saying “Goodnight, my queen” before he drifted off into a peaceful dream.

 


End file.
